Alfa Romeo Giulia
The Alfa Romeo Giulia is a series of sports sedans of the Italian car manufacturer Alfa Romeo which were built between 1962 and 1978. At the end of 50 years, it became clear that the Giulietta had to be replaced. The Giulietta was 1290 cc, the smaller version of the now more than ten years old in 1900 .On 27 June 1962, the Giulia TI was presented at the circuit of Monza . The Giulia seemed less on the Giulietta than expected and was very angular with straight lines.The design came again from Orazio Satta Puliga . Despite his "square" appearance was the resistance of the Giulia thanks to the so-called Kamm-tail still lower than that of for example a 911 from that time. The Giulia TI would remain five years in production. The structure of the engine was not changed compared to the Giulietta. By increasing the bore and stroke and the use of larger valves - at a favorable angle - the ability or was further increased. Giulia got a double downdraught Weber carburetor and the maximum power shifted to 92 hp, top speed 166 km / h. The greatest improvement with respect to the Giulietta, however, was the handling. The Giulia was an economic success for Alfa Romeo and soon followed other variants of the model. In April 1963 introduced the sporty Alfa Giulia TI Super, of which ultimately only 501 copies were made. TI Super had thanks to two double horizontal Weber 45 DCOE carburetors a maximum power of 112 hp, a top speed of 184 km / h and was the first Giulia with disc brakes instead of drum brakes . In 1965 was presented at the Geneva Motor Show, the Giulia Super. Content verbergen * 1 Giulia 1300 * 2 Giulia Nuova Diesel * 3 Sprint and Spider * 4 Tubolare Zagato * GTA 5 Giulia 1300 Giulia 1300 Super. Because of the road tax - in Italy, based on the displacement - Alfa Romeo Giulia 1300 brought a smaller engine. He was introduced in 1964 in Monza and had a 78 hp engine. The top speed was shifted to 155 km / h, not much less than the larger version. In total, 30,000 copies were made until 1971. From 1966, the Giulia 1300 also ultimately very popular TI (Turismo Internazionale) version made with a top speed of 190 km / h and in 1970 completed the better equipped Giulia 1300 Super range. In 1974, the Giulia and the Giulia 1300 received a facelift with the Nuova Super 1600 and Super 1300 Nuova. Giulia Nuova Diesel A stranger in our midst was the diesel variant of the Giulia in 1976. The Perkins diesel engine produced just 55 horsepower and could do with a revolution in which the red area already at 4000 / min started, the hearts of Alfa enthusiasts do not beat faster. Was not until the eighties Alfa seriously have to deal with diesels in their cars. Sprint and Spider In 1962, the Spider and Sprint versions of the Giulietta were equipped with the new 1.6-liter engine and renamed Giulia Sprint and Giulia Spider. The Sprint version was produced until 1964, the Spider one more year until 1965. In total, about 7000 Sprints and 10,000 Spiders built from the Giulia. On September 9, 1963 with the Giulia Sprint GT the latest design of Bertone proposed in the new factory Alfa in Arese . In 1966, the Sprint GT was equipped with a more powerful engine and he was named Giulia Sprint GT Veloce (GTV). Tubolare Zagato Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ Another variant of the Giulia series was the Giulia TZ, designed by Zagato and focused on racing. The first prototype of the Tubolare Zagato (chassis tubes) in 1961, which appeared on the Giulietta SZ coda tronca. The mechanical parts came from the Giulia TZ but did get disc brakes on all wheels and self-sprung rear axle. The engine was a four-cylinder engine that could deliver up to 160 hp. In 1964, a second version of the TZ was built, with a 170 bhp Twin Spark engine. GTA Based on the Sprint GT Alfa Romeo developed a racing car that received the type designation GT Allegerita (GTA). Category: Alfa Romeo